A Hard Day Without You
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Satu hari yang Donghae lalui, tanpa Eunhyuk. Bagaimana hari-harinya? Suramkah? Mendungkah? Gerimis? atau badai salju? Penasaran? Mau tau ceritanya? Silahkan baca saja XD/ A HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ Donghae X Eunhyuk Fanfiction/ One Shoot!/Warning! BL/ Shounen-ai/ Banyak bahasa medis/ Dangduts/ Alay as always/ Typo


Lee Donghae..

Kau tau namja ini, huh?

Bukan.. Dia bukan member boyband Super Junior..

Dan bukan.. dia juga bukan vokalis dari sebuah band dari Indonesia. Itu sangat bukan kalau boleh ku tekankan.

Lalu Donghae yang mana?

Huh? Kau masih tak mengenalnya?

Baik.. baik.. akan ku jelaskan..

Lee Donghae.. ah tidak lebih baik kita pakai gelarnya saja. Kan sayang sudah sekolah 6 tahun tapi gelarnya tak dipakai, kan miris, ck.

dr. Lee Donghae..

huh? Apa? Kau mengenalnya?

Ah iya benar.. dr. Lee Donghae yang itu.. yang jika sedang terjangkit penyakit galau dia pasti akan menyeret sang sahabat ke atap rumah sakit sembari menyanyi lagu dangdut dengan gitar kesayangannya. Yaps, Donghae yang itu yang ku maksud. Ingat?

Dan ya ini memang cerita tentang dr. Lee Donghae..

Dan cerita ini seputar dunia kedokteran..

Pssttt.. jangan dulu mengklik tanda x yang berada di pojok kanan atas itu.

Tenang saja.. walaupun ini cerita seputar dunia kedokteran.. tapi kupastikan keningmu tak akan mengkerut –bingung- jika membaca cerita ini.

Baiklah.. bagaimana kalau kita mulai?

Ready?

Go!

* * *

><p><strong>A Hard Day Without You<strong>

**A Donghae X Eunhyuk Fanfiction**

**by Nyukkunyuk **

**Didedikasikan bagi mereka-mereka yang selalu mendukung ku~**

**Hug Eonniedeul and saengdeul **

**.**

**.**

**Satu hari yang Donghae lalui, tanpa Eunhyuk**

**Bagaimana ceritanya?**

**Silahkan dibaca~**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Dont like? dont read it then**

**And dont try to copy or re-make without permission**

**cause plagiarism is a no no!**

**Warning! BL/ Shounen-ai/ Banyak bahasa medis/ dangduts/ Alay as always, Typo**

**Happy reading~ ^^~**

* * *

><p>Pagi menjelang..<p>

Sang mentari muncul dari peraduannya, memancarkan sinaran kehangatannya ke bumi yang disambut riang dengan kicauan burung-burung yang bersahutan satu dan lainnya.

Huahh~ pokoknya pagi yang cerah, udara yang segar dan sinaran mentari yang hangat. Intinya pagi ini sempurna.

Sinaran mentari yang berhasil masuk menembus melalui celah-celah jendela itu, berhasil membangunkan seorang namja yang merupakan tokoh utama kita disini. Yap, dialah Lee Donghae.

Setelah menggeliat pelan sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya, namja yang masih berstatus dokter umum itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri tentunya.

.

.

.

Kemeja.. check

Rambut.. Oke

Sneil?.. Selalu siap

Wajah tampan?.. Sudah dari dulu

Oke, Donghae rasa persiapannya sudah sempurna.

Melirik sekilas ponselnya, Donghae tersenyum lebar..

Hyukkienya apa kabar yah?

Uhh.. Padahal baru 7 jam tak mendengar suaranya dan tak mengetahui kabarnya membuat dokter muda ini merasakan rindu yang membuncah untuk sang pujaan hati.

_Drrrttt... drrrrtttt.. _

Senyuman di wajah yang menurutnya tampan itu semakin melebar..

Baru saja dibicarakan.. sudah nongol, ya kan? Siapa lagi memang yang akan menghubunginya di awal pagi seperti ini selain Hyukkienya yang manis imut-imut itu, kan?

Gyaahh Donghae jadi gemas sendiri membayangkan Hyukkienya yang sedang beraegyo ria. Kkk

"Yobose-"  
>"Pasien di ICU kondisinya menurun, dok. Bisakah anda datang sekarang?" Ucap suara diseberang, memotong sapaan yang hendak Donghae lontarkan.<p>

"Mwo?" Ucap Donghae kaget dengan mata terbelalak ala sinetron-sinetron yang sering di tonton Kyuhyun. "Arasseo aku segera kesana" Ucapnya kemudian segera mengantongi ponselnya, menggapai tas dan sneil yang sudah disiapkannya, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hae, sara-"  
>"Aku pergi eomma, pasien, memburuk" Ucap Donghae singkat padat ketika melewati ruang makan di rumahnya mendapati kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menikmati santap pagi.<p>

Namun tiba-tiba namja itu menghentikkan langkahnya kemudian berbalik.

"Ada yang-"

Chup~ "Aku pergi, saranghae" lagi-lagi si Dokter muda memotong perkataan sang eomma dengan mencium pipinya dan memamerkan senyumnya.

"Hati-hati, Hae ah" Ucap sang Eomma melihat anaknya yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Tsk.. pagi hari sudah membuatku cemburu, eoh" Ucap seorang namja paruh baya dengan suara tegasnya.

"Eheey, kurasa kau lupa kalau dia itu anak mu, Hannie." Ucap Heechul, eomma Donghae.

Drrtt.. Hangeng, appa Donghae meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

_1 voice mail – play- _"Appa, aku berangkat~ jangan cemburu denganku ne? Saranghae"

Dan tawa renyah pun terdengar dari kedua namja paruh baya itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"  
>"Pasien tak sadar, dok. Tekanan darah juga menurun. Saturasi juga turun!"<p>

"Masukkan dopamin! Kurasa kita butuh intubasi, sekarang"

"Nadi pasien juga menurun, dok!"

"Adrenalin!" perintah Donghae kemudian memeriksa tubuh sang pasien. Matanya melirik monitor yang terpasang pada tubuh sang pasien.

"RJP! RJP!" Ucap Donghae kemudian segera melakukan _Chest compression_

"Masukkan SA!" Ucap Donghae lagi.

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam berlalu, Donghae menghela napas lega.. akhirnya pasien tadi berhasil ditolong juga.

Meregangkan tubuhnya, Donghae berjalan ke arah _Nurse station_. Kau tak tahu kan bagaimana rasanya melakukan _chest compression_ selama setengah jam? Rasanya seperti sudah berlari sepanjang 1km dengan membawa barbel di pundak mu.

"Serangan fajar, eoh dr. Lee?" Ucap suster Kim, Donghae tersenyum

"Ini terlalu siang untuk disebut fajar" Ucap Donghae dan keduanya terkekeh pelan.

"Dokter Lee.. pasien di Poli ada yang anfal, dr. Cho meminta anda untuk membantunya." Ucap seorang perawat yang baru saja menghampiri Donghae.

"Arrasseo, beri tahu dia aku segera ke sana" Ucap nya sembari bergegas pergi menuju poliklinik.

Tiba di poli, Donghae segera menghampiri ruangan Kyuhyun sang sahabat dan mendapati sang sahabat tengah menyuntikkan obat melalui infus pasien.

"Wae?" tanyanya sembari menghampiri si dokter berambut ikal.

"SVT" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan Donghae mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memasukkan adenosin, tinggal observasi saja" Ucap Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi Donghae mengangguk, paham.

"Baiklah biar aku yang mengawasi pasien ini, pasien mu masih banyak, kan?" Ucap Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lebar. Sahabatnya ini sungguh pengertian, ya? Kyuhyun jadi terharu, hiks.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang, sang mentari kini berada pas diarah jam 12. Setelah beres dengan urusan pasien di poliklinik, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Ingatkan dia tadi melewatkan sarapannya? Dan sekarang cacing-cacing di lambung Donghae sudah mengadakan konser keroncongan meminta untuk mendapat jatah makan mereka, ck aku tak menyangka dokter muda selevel Donghae pun ternyata cacingan, ck.

Wihiii~ tiba di kantin rumah sakit, mata Donghae berbinar melihat sajian yang ada di kantin itu, apalagi dengan aroma sedap yang mengundang selera, membuat air liur Donghae menetes. Ternyata dia sudah kelaparan tingkat kronis nampaknya.

Dengan semangat menggebu, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya, ke dalam kantin.

Selesai dengan memilih menu makan siang, Donghae pun duduk di meja paling ujung, menatap nampannya yang sudah terisi chiken katsu, kimchi, mackarel, dan beberapa salad juga nasi tentunya. Sip, Donghae mengambil posisi berdo'a sebelum makan, Donghae kan anak baik, ingat?

Oke, sumpit sudah ditangan, Donghae pun siap melahap sajian nikmat yang ada di depannya.

_Drrrrtt... drrrrtt.. _

"Hoboseho?" Ucapnya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"dr. Lee meeting akan segera di mulai, saya harap anda tidak telat datang" ucap suara di seberang yang ternyata adalah atasannya yang terkenal kejam.

"uhuukkkk" Donghae tersedak makanan yang bahkan belum sempat dikunyahnya.

"A-ah ne, Profesor Jang, saya sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruang meeting" Dustanya sembari memanjatkan do'a semoga saja dia memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk berlari ke Ruang meeting yang letak nya bisa dikatakan tak dekat dari kantin tempatnya berada.

"Baguslah.. aku menunggu mu" Ucap sang profesor kemudian mengakhiri sambungan telfon itu.

Donghae menatap hidangan di depannya dengan tatapan miris.

"Mianhae~ " ucapnya pada hidangan yang ada di depannya kemudian segera bergegas menuju ruang meeting.

.

.

.

"Presentasi mu tadi bagus, kau sudah belajar banyak, dr. Lee" Puji Profesor Jang sembari menepuk pelan bahu dr. Lee

"Ah ne. Bagaimana pun ini semua atas bimbingan anda, Prof" Ucap Donghae sembari tersipu.

Profesor Jang tertawa pelan, bangga karena dipuji oleh si tokoh utama kita. "Ah iya, tapi aku ingin bicarakan padamu, dr. Lee. Begini malam ini aku harus terbang ke Belanda untuk mengadiri simposium disana, jadi aku ingin meminta mu menjadi penggantiku untuk dinas di IGD malam ini, kau bisa kan?" Tanya Profesor Jang

_Kriiik.._

Donghae membatu padahal malam ini dia ingin tidur sepuasnya di kasurnya mengingat seminggu ini dia disibukkan oleh riset –Tugas dari Profesor Jang-. Tapi, tak mungkin kan seorang junior seperti Donghae yang tampan dan baik hati ini menolak permintaan sang sunbae yang terkenal kejam itu?

Huh, bisa-bisa Donghae hanya tinggal nama. Oh no~ itu tak boleh! Kalau Donghae tak ada lagi di dunia ini, lalu siapa yang jadi pendamping Hyukkienya? Donghae dan Hyukkie kan pasangan sehidup semati, ck.

"Ehm.. Baiklah, Kurasa malam ini aku bisa" Ucapnya dan Profesor Jang pun tertawa senang sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum –miris-.

.

.

.

Sang metari kini hampir tenggelam, kembali ke peraduannya. Menghiasi langit menjadi berwarna jingga. Sigh~ Sore yang indah.. kalau saja...

"dr. Lee, pasien yang baru saja selesai operasi tekanan darahnya turun, nadinya meningkat, produksi drain zero, cvp meningkat!" Ucap –teriak- seorang perawat

Oh GOD, jangan bilang Tamponade T^T batin Donghae miris, pasalnya tamponade itu adalah hal yang paling ditakutkan karena bisa saja merenggut nyawamu.

"Lakukan pemeriksaan foto ronsen, aku akan menghubungi dr. Hwang siapa tahu butuh dilakukan operasi ulang, dan kau suster Kim, hubungi perawat ruang operasi" Titah Donghae dan semua bergegas menuruti perintahnya.

Dan huru-hara di ruang ICU itu, sangat mencerminkan keindahan sore ini, kan? Ck.

.

.

.

Meneguk kopinya, Donghae merosot dari posisi berdirinya. Sigh~ bahkan jam baru menunjukkan pukul 19.00 tapi rasanya tenaga Donghae sudah terkuras habis. Ternyata benar saja pasien tadi mengalami tamponade jantung dan diharuskan dilakukan operasi ulang, dan tokoh utama kita ini ditunjuk sebagai asisten dokter bedah.

Kembali meneguk kopinya, Donghae menghela napas ketika cacing-cacing di perutnya bahkan sudah dangdutan minta diisi. Sigh~ Bahkan tadi dia baru makan sesuap nasi, ck.

Sigh~ Donghae kembali menghela napas ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Apalagi kali ini? hiks.

"Selamat malam, dokter Lee" Ucap si penelfon ramah Donghae membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum menjawab

"Ne, selamat malam" jawabnya

"Saya perawat Byul dari bagian IGD, saya dengar dari dr. Jang anda yang menggantikan dr. Jang untuk jaga di IGD malam ini?" Tanya si penelfon yang membuat Donghae meneguk ludahnya sendiri, nampaknya dia sudah melupakan hal itu.

"A-ah Ne, maaf saya terlambat datang, saya baru selesai operasi dengan dr. Hwang" jawabnya miris.

"Ah~ ne. Tapi saya mohon anda segera datang, akan ada pasien serangan jantung onset kurang dari 12 jam, pasien sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"MWO?"

Dan yah~ begitulah.. Donghae meninggalkan kopinya dan bergegas menuju IGD.

.

.

.

"Pasien datang! Ini pasien kecelakaan lalu lintas, patah tulang pada fibula kiri, tibia dan femur!"

"Bawa ke bed 2!"

"Hati-hati!"  
>"Hitungan ke 3 kita pindahkan.. 1..2..3.. Hati-hati!"<p>

"Periksa nadi dorsalis pedis kiri!"

"Tak teraba, dok!"

"Panggil ortopedi dan hubungi ruang operasi, cepat!"

"Baik dok"

"Pasien datang! Ini pasien dengan luka tusukan, terluka saat berkelahi dengan istrinya!"  
>"Mwo? Luka tusukan?"<p>

"Bawa ke bed 3!"

"Hitungan ke 3 kita pindahkan.. 1..2..3.. Hati-hati!"

"Dok, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Pasien ini terluka di perut bagian atas?"

"Hubungi bedah umum, dan ruang operasi, cepat!"

"Tapi Profesor Kim dari bedah umum sedang melakukan operasi, sekarang. Bagaimana, dok?" Donghae memutar otaknya bagaimana pun pasien ini harus segera di tolong sebelum perdarahannya semakin berat.  
>"Hubungi profesor Jim, kurasa dia masih berada di Rumah Sakit, hubungi juga ruang operasi!" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menghampiri Donghae.<p>

"Kau?"

"Ya, kurasa kau butuh bantuan?" Ucap Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabat itu pun terkekeh

"Tolong! Tolong dia.. dia sekarat!" Ucap seseorang yang sedang membopong seorang namja tampak para suster yang segera menghampiri kedua orang itu.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya menatap situasi IGD yang sangat ramai walau jam telah menunjukkan angka 03.00

.

.

.

" Haish.. ada apa ini? Kenapa malam ini banyak sekali pasien gawat yang datang?" Ucap seorang perawat sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Eung~ malam yang melelahkan, bukan?" Sahut seorang dokter yang berdiri tak jauh dari perawat tadi.

"Kurasa karena malam ini dr. Lee ikut jaga dengan kita" celetuk perawat lain yang sukses membuat Donghae menjadi sasaran pen-death-glare-an masal.

"Benar juga.. dipikir-pikir tiap dr. Lee jaga di IGD pasien selalu banyak yang datang" sindir perawat lainnya.

"dr. Lee~" ucap semua tim IGD dengan suara dan tatapan yang membuat bulu kuduk Donghae meremang.

"dr. Lee! Sudah ku katakan kalau kau jaga malam di IGD, kau harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa dulu!"

"Dan jangan lupa untuk banyak berbuat kebaikan pada orang-orang"

"Kurasa dia benar-benar dokter pemanggil pasien"  
>"Mangkannya aku suruh kau untuk memotong rambutmu! Buang sial..buang sial!" amuk tim IGD yang kebetulan se-tim dengan si Donghae itu.<p>

"Ehehehe, kurasa aku harus ke kamar mandi, hehehehe" Cengir Donghae kemudian segera melesat keluar dari ruang IGD.

.

.

.

Fajar menjelang.. sinaran hangat sang mentari kembali menyeruak dari peraduannya, berbagi kehangatan dengan dunia di hari yang berbeda.

Gerombolan-gerombolan awan hitam pun menyingkir ketika sang mentari kembali hadir menghangatkan bumi.

Ah~ pagi ini indah.. dengan kicauan burung yang tak bosan-bosan bersahutan menyambut sang raja siang.

Zzrrrrrrrttt..

Namun sayang, indahnya pemandangan pagi ini malah berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi sang tokoh utama kita.

Ckck miris sekali melihat namja bersurai hitam itu. Bagaimana tidak?

Lihatlah kedua mata yang tadinya jernih itu sekarang telah memerah, jangan lupa dengan kantung mata kehitaman yang membuatnya tambah mengerikan dengan pipi yang sudah tepos(?) karena belum makan sedari kemarin tak lupa dengan kemeja lusuh dan lecek(?) karena belum sempat diganti sedari kemarin sangking sibuknya dokter kita yang satu ini.

Sigh~

Melirik ponselnya, Donghae pun kembali menghela napas.

_50 missed call_

_30 voice mail_

_100 unread message_

_10 unread e-mail _

Menghiasi layar ponselnya, siapalagi kalau bukan dari orang tua, teman-teman dan tentunya dari sang pujaan hati tercinta, makhluk terimut yang Donghae cap sebagai miliknya selamanya, hiks. Semoga Hyukkie nya yang baik hati bak bidadari itu tak marah karena namja itu tak sempat membalas e-mail, pesan ataupun panggilan darinya. Bisa gawat kalau Hyukkie nya yang cantik jelita ulala itu marah dan memutuskannya. Oh no! Donghae tak mau lagi merasakan galau karena ditinggal Hyukkienya lagi, kan mereka baru saja rujuk, hiks.

Hyukkie~ Hae kangeeenn~.. ucapnya –so- imut

_Jreeeng~_

Donghae yang lagi-lagi tengah kongkow di atap rumah sakit sembari menyaksikan sunrise itu menggenjreng gitar kesayangannya.

_Bila kamu di sisiku hati rasa syahdu_

_Satu hari tak bertemu hati rasa rindu_

_'Ku yakin ini semua perasaan cinta_

_Tetapi hatiku malu untuk menyatakannya  
>Bila kamu di sisiku hati rasa syahdu<em>

_Satu hari tak bertemu hati rasa rindu_

_Bila kamu di sisiku hati rasa syahdu_

_Satu hari tak bertemu hati rasa rindu_

_Oh, Hyukkie~ Kuuu~_

_Jreeeng~_

Donghae menghentikkan nyanyian lagu Om Rhoma Irama dan kembali menghela napasnya.

Terkejut, Donghae kaget ketika di depan matanya tiba-tiba tampak sebuah err... paper bag?

Donghae tambah kaget melihat siapa orang yang menyodorkan paper bag itu padanya.

Donghae mengucek matanya, merasa sosok itu adalah khayalannya.

Ya, siapa tahu kan?

Tapi.. koq gak berubah juga ya.

"Hae gwaenchana?" Ucap orang itu

Hee? Donghae melongo dengan tidak etisnya.

Koq suaranya juga mirip, ya?

Donghae mengucek telinganya. Siapa tahu ternyata otitis medianya Kyuhyun menular padanya.

Orang itu terkikik geli melihat reaksi Donghae.

"Hae ini aku"

Huh? Aku? Donghae tambah cengo

_Cup~ _Eh?

"Hyukkie?" tanyanya ragu-ragu masih dengan mata membulat kaget dan ekspresi cengo nya.

Namja manis itu terkikik.

_Grepp.. _Sosok itu malah memeluknya erat membuatnya tambah cengo, ck. Kalau cengo terus ketampanan mu hilang tau, Donghae ah!

Eh? Wangi strawberry? Apa halusinasi lihat-dengar-raba-dan cium itu bisa berbarengan? Nampaknya Donghae harus menanyakannya pada dr. Park –si psikiater itu.

Tapi koq berasa nyata? Apa Donghae harus membuktikannya? Baiklah..

_Bugh~ _dan bogem mentah dari namja manis itu berhasil meyakinkan Donghae kalau sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar Hyukkienya.

"Yak! Hae pervert!" Teriak si namja manis dengan pipi merona karena tadi butt nya menjadi tempat tangan sang namja chingu mendarat, hadah -,-

"Kau benar-benar Hyukkie!" Ucap Donghae semangat sembari memeluk erat sosok itu layaknya memeluk guling kesayangannya.

"YAK! SESAK, PABO!" Teriak Eunhyuk sembari meronta di pelukan sang namja chingu sementara Donghae hanya bisa nyengir garing.

"Karena aku teramat-sangat-sungguh-amat-sangat-kangen sama Hyukkie, sampai rasanya sesak dan tak bisa napas, mungkin kalau Hyukkie tak datang kemari Hae sudah di intubasi dan menggunakan ventilator" Ucap Donghae –sok- imut yang membuat Eunhyuk bergidik.

Sigh~ " Bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas pun kalau tanpa Hyukkie rasanya sulit" Ucap Donghae lagi sembari mempout kan bibirnya, membuat Eunhyuk semakin bergidik ngeri. Apa tak makan dan tak tidur seharian membuat Donghae harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa, pikir Eunhyuk absurd.

"Haek enggak cocok!" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari memukul dada Donghae.

Donghae terkikik geli.

"Arasseo.. Arasseo.." ucap Donghae mengalah sebelum dijadikan samsak oleh Eunhyuk, ingatkan kalau tubuh mereka tak berbeda jauh –besarnya? Ck.

"Ish.. Hae jelek! Masa namja chingu Hyukkie jadi jelek begini? Ck" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menangkup wajah ikan Donghae.

Donghae mendengus mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Tak tahu kah Eunhyuk kalau sehari kemarin dia tak makan?

Tak tahu kah Eunhyuk kalau sampai sekarang Donghae belum merasakan empuknya kasur?

Tak tahu kah Eunhyuk bagaimana rasanya menangani banyak pasien gawat semalaman?

Hiks.. koq Hyukkie nya jadi jahat begini ya?

"Rambut Haek koq berantakan begini?" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menyisir surai kehitaman Donghae dengan jemari nya.

"Mata Haek koq merah begini?" Ucapnya lagi sembari mengusap mata Donghae membuat sang namja chingu memejamkan matanya. _Cup~ cup~_ Eunhyuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Donghae.

"Haek koq jadi jenggotan begini?" Ucap Eunhyuk yang kini tangannya mengusap kedua pipi Donghae.

_Cup~_ "Hyukkie berani bertaruh bahkan Haek belum sikat gigi" Ucapnya setelah mengecup singkat bibir tipis Donghae.

"Bahu Haek koq tegang begini?" Ucapnya lagi ketika kedua tangannya sudah berada di pundak Donghae dan memijit kedua pundak tegang sang kekasih.

"Hae pasti cape, ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengadukan keningnya dengan kening Donghae.

"Hae juga pasti belum makan, kan?" Lanjutnya lagi dan segera meraih paper bag tadi yang dibawanya.

"Aa~ Buka mulutnya, biar Hyukkie suapin" Ucapnya dengan sesendok nasi goreng yang ada di tangannya.

Eunhyuk cemberut ketika Donghae hanya melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Hyukkie sudah makan, ayo sekarang Hae makan!" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mendekatkan sendoknya di depan mulut Donghae dan dengan senang hati si namja ikan itu pun membuka mulutnya.

Ahh~ kalau begini terus rasanya semua keluh kesah dan rasa lemah, letih lesu, layu, lunglai nya menguap seketika.

.

.

.

**_eommaga seomgunure gul ddareo gamyeon_**

when mother went to the island to pick oysters

**_agiga honja nama jibeul bodaga_**

the baby was left to go, stay in the house alone

**_badaga bulreo juneun jajang norae e_**

ebb and flow of tidal waves sounds like lullaby

**_phalbego seureureureu jami deumnida_**

the baby fell asleep with his elbow as a pillow

Donghae tersenyum ketika mendengar Eunhyuk menyanyikan lagu A Child in The Island House, sebuah lullaby dari Korea Selatan.

Menyamankan posisi kepalanya di pangkuan Eunhyuk, lama kelamaan rasa kantuk pun mendera.

Ahh~ Senangnya dimanjakan Eunhyuknya.. Kalau saja begini terus.. Tiap hari lelah pun Donghae tak keberatan..

**_agineun jameul gonhi jago itjiman_**

when the baby's in his deeply nap, all seem peaceful

**_galmaegi ureum sori mami seolre eo_**

yet, noisy hoot seagulls make mother's heart anxiously

**_da motchan gulbaguni meorie igo_**

not minding half empty basket, carrying it on her head

**_eommaneun moraetgireul dalryeo omnida_**

mother ran to her baby, stepped on a hot sandy road

Eunhyuk tersenyum sembari mengelus lembut surai kehitaman Donghae..

Donghae tampak tidur lelap tak terganggu dengan tangan Eunhyuk yang mengelus paras tampannya.

Eunhyuk tau koq.. kalau Donghae nya pasti sangat sibuk kemarin hingga tak sempat menjawab panggilannya ataupun membalas pesannya.

Tapi Eunhyuk maklum koq, Donghae nya kan seorang dokter yang dapat diandalkan..

Eunhyuk terkikik dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Jadi, biarlah kini Donghaenya beristirahat sejenak..

Selamat tidur, Donghae ah~.

-End-

* * *

><p>Hi~<br>I'am back! *gadayangnanya

oke, jujur kemarin sempat down gegara pembajakkan menyebalkan..

tapi, ya sudahlah mau diapakan..

terimakasih pada nae eonniedeul, saengdeul dan chingudeul atas semua saran dan hiburan(?)nya.  
>plagiat tak akan menghentikkan aku untuk terus menulis ( ^.^)9<br>so~ lets celebrate 14th february with Haehyuk *\('-')/*


End file.
